wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowhunter (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)
Appearance Shadowhunter has mostly midnight black scales, but since she has some RainWing in her, her underbelly scales can change and so can her snout, but for only up to half an hour at a time. However long she changes them for, that's how long she has to wait till she can change them again. She tends to keep them dark colors to match her NightWing scales. Sometimes she changes her scales to bright patters to stand out against her dark scales. Sometimes they change on their own, as her emotions run very strong.In their natural color, her changing scales are a deep deep purple, almost black, yet you can't tell unless you look. Shadow has some of the trait that her scattered scales fade, but it's almost the most faint in her, and in her dragonets it'd be lucky if you could see it. Her's is a bit odd, it fades in a circle around a light patch in the middle of her wings. It's not uncommon to find her with her saxophone, or at least the neck strap that holds it up. Since her neck strap is a dark color, it tends to blend in with her scales so most dragons don't notice it.They do notice, however, her bright golden saxophone that stands out against her dark scales. She has to try not to keep her claws extra sharp, as this could do something to her sax, but she does keep them just sharp enough. If you look at her from a distance, you can almost see a shimmer to Shadow's scales, like they're clear ice in the sun. This happens more in light than not, but it does happen when it's darker as well. If Shadow would ever be human, her apperance would go strongly with her dragon form, starting with her hair. Her hair would be naturally a darker brown, but it would be dyed a deep purple. the same shade as her scales. Her skin is a bit more pale and she seriosuly can't tan at all, so if she has sunburn you know she was outside a while. She'll ethier wear a pale top with darker bottoms or a dark top with pale bottoms, it's rare to see anything different. She's tall, but not much taller then her friends, some are taller but that's because they're over around 5'6. Her eyes are a brown color, but they seem to always shine with happiness, even if she's not feeling the happiest, it's just something that always seems to be there. Normally, in her human for Shadow'll wear a hoodie as she can get colder easier, and is almost aways in her moms (hey they fit and they're comfy, she said i could-Shadow at some point) sneakers. Shadowhunter's muscular but you can't really tell as it's not clear. Personality Shadowhunter is quite unique in her own ways. She's calm and kind most of the time, note most. Sometimes Shadow just..snaps and can be a real grump, and this can happen for many reasons. Let's just say you do not want to see her when she's had little sleep, or too much sleep for that matter. When around close friends and family she can also be incredibly sarcastic and it's almost natural for her. She tends to keep it in check around strangers or on a job though, as she wants to leave a good impression. She loves playing her instrument and is extremely calm when she does, letting her talons move to the memorized music. If someone insults her instrument or the fact that she plays it, she won't be afraid to defend herself and her career. She enjoys doing kind things for other, just out of the pure goodness of her heart without being asked. It brings her joy to see someone else smile after having a bad day, and she tries to spread her happiness everywhere. There are times when she's around close friends when she gets a tad crazy, but in public she tries to seem calm. Note the word tries, it's hard for her though when around friends. Shadow can become highly upset if you insult her friends or are just generally moody with her or the ones she cares about. She will do anything for her best friends and family, no matter what. If Shadow's in a grumpy mood, it's probably because she didn't get enough sleep or she's fed up with annoying dragons. Another thing not most dragons know about Shadow is she overthinks everything. This works both for and against her most times, mostly against her. She's learning to calm her mind when shes stressing or just needs to make a big decision, as she may easily make the wrong choice due to panic. Now despite all of this, Shadow's one who tends to hide her feelings, making herself seem bubbly and bright when inside she's tearing herself apart. She's become so good at it that everyone always assumes she's fine when she says so, when inside she's screaming for help. Something, anything to make her feel better. If she can, she'll keep opinions to herself, unless she trusts you well enough. If you see her emotional side, her true emotional side, you're honestly lucky. Same thing if she chooses you to vent to. If Shadow can trust you enough for that, never, ever, break her trust. Background It's quite interesting to see a dragon who can play the sax, but Shadowhunter learned quite easily. She found one, by luck and started messing around with it. She found out she could make music and decided to make a few of her own. Someone had heard her and wanted Shadow to play at a small party they where throwing for their hatching day. Ever since then she's been getting booked to play, and mostly everyone loves her music. She is always working to make and memorize new music and enjoys it. She learned how to read music and has found old pieces and plays them too. She has a few close friends, including Mindfull and Frostclaws, who she personally highly ships despite them saying they're just friends. Yet before she even learned her sax, she had one true friend it seemee since she hatched, Mindfull. They would always play with each other and when Shadow finally found out she was a hybrid, Mindfull found it amazing and they became closer, eventually letting her freely in and out of her mind. When Frost was introduced at first, Shadow was nervous but she soon found him cool and became close to him. Shadow didn't really go to school, but her parents taught her all she needed to know and even a bit more, as she's incredibly good at math somehow. Shadow can still remember meeting her second closest friend, Amethyst (Or as Shadow likes to call her, Amy). She had a job, and she met Amethyst. From that moment on the two became extremely close friends and hangs out with her all the time. Now as time goes on, Shadow meets more and more dragons, attempting to make friends, even if some don't like her (which she tries to accept and mostly does). Shadowhunter barely can say she lives the life of a star, and most times anyway she's spending time with her friends anyway. Trivia * Shadowhunter has most of the fears I have (she just hates showing them, but they slip up) but some she doesn't. For ex. Shadow got over the fear of great heights at a young age (around 2) and was never afraid of snakes, spiders, etc. * Shadow has even named her sax, it's name is Angel (just like my own) and will openly call her sax Angel * Shadow didn't invent the sax, she had found one, don't confuse the two. * Shadow (in modern times) actually has mixed music tastes. No one quite expects what she actually listens to really. Some of it includes bands like Set it Off or Imagine Dragons, and she's actually a fan of artists like Joe Budden and Eminem. *Shadow didn't know she was 1/4 RainWing till around two and a half. *Shadow tends to have at least one show a week, though in recent times things are slowly slowing down. *Shadow has played multiple shows with Amethyst, who plays the tenor sax. *Shadow's a fan of many scrolls (books whatever) and will happily discuss them with other fans *When around Amethyst, Shadow'll usually be called Pine Tree and is fine with it so long as they're mostly alone *Shadow always claims she can't sing, but I mean that's all opinion and she doesn't really get insulted if you tell her she's bad (Unless she's singing her favorite song, then just shut up and go away) *Shadowhunter appears in Amethysttherainwing2's story (now on Wattpad, but it's a wip) Amunis Stories along with a few other things of my own. Friends Shadowhunter has met many dragons, and tends to make friends with most of them, though some find her to weird/annoying to hang out with. Mindfull: Her closest friend. Has known her since they hatched basically. Hangs out with her all the time and enjoys the time they spend together. Frostclaws: Another close friend. She's close to him, mostly because he's close to Mindfull yet she's close to him anyway Gemma: Another close friend as well. Loves to hang out with her when she can and tries to see her as often as she can. Amethyst: Her second closest friend behind Mindfull. She loves hanging out with her and playing their saxes together. She also loves talking about their favorite scrolls and having full on fangirl moments together. Grace (RainWing): Shadowhunter enjoys spending time with Grace and attempts to visit her when she can. Bay: Shadow also enjoys spending time with Bay, and tries to vist her as well when she can. Misty: Shadow thinks of Misty like a sister she never had, and loves spending time with her Featherflight:While Shadow may not know her as well, she still has fun hanging out with her. Pomegranate: Shadowhunter enjoys spending time with Pomegranate, even if half the time they're both snout deep into the same scroll and end up talking about it. Peri: While Shadow doesn't see her often, she enjoys talking and just overall enjoying music with Peri. It's always awesome to Shadow when she finds someone who loves music like her. Oakley: Shadowhunter met Oakley at a concert, and she let him join her on stage. She was impressed and became friends with Oakley ever since, admiring his kindness and playing ability. Fuchsia: Shadow likes hanging out with the dorky RainWing and even lets her play the clarinet on stage with her. ♈︎ Shadowhunter ♈︎: Shadow finds it really cool someone else has her name and has officially declared the other Shadowhunter her 'twin'. She hops to get to know her 'twin' better and likes spending time with her. Nyan: Shadow may not know Nyan the best, but she dearly hopes to soon get to know her better Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer)